Season 1 Episodes Guide
Season 1 of Frankie Drake Mysteries premiered on Monday, November 6, 2017 on CBC after Murdoch Mysteries. Season 1 of the series garnered an audience average of 782,000 on CBC, making Frankie Drake Mysteries the public broadcaster’s second-most-watched drama of the current broadcast season after Murdoch Mysteries. As of Sept. 2018, Season 1 is available in the U.S. via PBS Online's Passport access. On Oct. 12, 2018, Ovation announced they’ve acquired the first two seasons of the Canadian TV show. Season overview There's a new detective in town – Frankie Drake. FRANKIE DRAKE MYSTERIES follows Toronto’s only female private detective in the 1920s as she takes on the cases the police don’t want or can’t handle. Her gender is her biggest advantage – who would ever think a woman could be a detective? She has a knack for solving cases but she’s no cop – her brand of justice doesn’t always follow the law. Along with her partner Trudy Clarke (Chantel Riley; Race, The Lion King), Frankie and the Drake Private Detectives take on cases of all shapes and sizes. From airplanes and booze running to American G-men, Communists and union busters, Frankie’s fearless sense of adventure gets her into all kinds of trouble, but she always manages to find her way out. In a time of change and hopefulness, Frankie is a woman ahead of everyone. * Joining the cast are Rebecca Liddiard (Alias Grace, Houdini & Doyle, Slasher 2: Guilty Party) as police morality officer Mary Shaw, Sharron Matthews (Mean Girls, Odd Squad) as morgue attendant Flo, and Emmanuel Kabongo (21 Thunder, Teenagers) as boxer Moses Page. * Guest stars include Lucas Bryant (Haven, Shoot the Messenger), Wendy Crewson (Saving Hope, Slasher, Revenge), Laurence Fox (Inspector Lewis), Grace Lynn Kung (Carmilla The Movie, Mary Kills People), Steve Lund (Reign, Bitten), Charlotte Sullivan (Chicago Fire, Rookie Blue), and Laura Vandervoort (Bitten, Smallville). On December 14, CBC posted How to Make a Hogtown Gin Fizz, Franke Drake style. Episodes 1 - 11 1.01 [[Mother of Pearl|''Mother of Pearl]] • Nov. 6, 2017 * After she becomes a suspect in a jewelry heist, Frankie is forced to partner with an unlikely ally. '''1.02' Ladies In Red • Nov. 13, 2017 * A factory owner hires Frankie and Trudy to get rid of communists working at his plant. 1.03 Summer in the City • Nov. 20, 2017 * After the discovery of a body in a young man's luggage, Frankie and Trudy team up with a reporter to clear the young man's name. 1.04 Healing Hands • Nov. 27 , 2017 * The ladies wind up in Toronto's jazz scene while trying to protect a faith healer. 1.05 Out of Focus • Dec. 4, 2017 * In an attempt to solve a seemingly impossible murder that occurred on a movie set, Frankie and Trudy go undercover. 1.06 Whisper Sisters • Dec. 11, 2017 * Frankie and Trudy are led into the world of bootlegging after a shooting injures the son of a friend. 1.07 Ties That Bind ''• Jan. 8, 2018 * Mary, Frankie and Trudy search for a missing teacher, but they discover family secrets, Chinatown and murder. '''1.08 'The Pilot • Jan. 15, 2018 * On their day off, an aviator's son is kidnapped. 1.09 [[Ghosts|''Ghosts]]' ''•' Jan. 22, 2018 * While investigating a soldier's murder, Frankie reunites with a friend whose tour of duty left him traumatized. 1.10 Anastasia ''• ''Jan. 29, 2018 * Frankie is hired to confirm the identity of a young woman claiming to be a Russian princess and protect her from those who want her dead. 1.11 Once Burnt Twice Spied ''• ''Feb. 5, 2018 * Season Finale * Mary finds out how Frankie and Trudy met and how Drake Private Detectives was formed. | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}